The Wedding Day
by BunnySpacegirl
Summary: Victoria Shepard is now becoming Mrs. Alenko. what a exciting day this is.


Day of the wedding

Liara and Tali are excited to see Victoria's dress for the first time since seeing her last fitting three weeks ago. Liara was helping Victoria with her veil and hair. Victoria just couldn't wait to see Kaidan's face as she walked down the aisle. She knew it would mostly have unbelievable emotion from him. She knew that much. Then Admiral Hackett told her that its time.

Kaidan was so nervous that Joker who sat in a chair next to Garrus and James laughed.

"Geez Kaidan, what are the nerves about?" Kaidan knew this was the thing he was hoping to get but. Then the sound of Yiruma's Fairy Tale was played. All the wedding party stood there looking at Victoria's march. Admiral Hackett had Victoria's arm through his. She grabbed it so tight. She saw Kaidan in his Alliance uniform it bought tears thinking she finally could feel he was hers now and forever. Then they reached the preacher and she saw the look she'd been praying she'd see. The look from his sweet eyes of awe. Of how beautiful she was. Then the Preacher asked

"Who gives this woman in Matchamony?"

"I do." Said Admiral Hackett. Then Hackett saluted Victoria before placing her hand to the Preacher. She smiled at him and saluted back to him. Then the Preacher said as he told Kaidan to stand next to Victoria. Kaidan just eyed her. She could feel his gaze at her and it filled her with joy. Knowing he just thought she was stunningly beautiful.

"May this couple find hope, peace and fruitfulness in the new life they have becoming one in the eyes of the holy God above." Then he told Kaidan to say his personalized vows to Victoria. Kaidan turned to Joker who held out of his pocket a slip of hand written paper. He sighed a worried look. He then face to face with Victoria. Victoria felt his hands tighten. She knew this was hard for him to do in front of the group of guests. She smiled and whispered

"I love you forever." He saw that and smiled. Then he shut his eyes and intoke a breath.

"I've never met anyone that moves my soul as you do. There's no doubt in my heart that you and I belong to each other. (Then he sighed as if it was so lovingly personal.) But to say what I know is true. It's there in my very soul that I would do anything to keep you with me till the death of my soul. I love everything you do, say and don't say. You set my world as high as no other woman can. (He sighed again and Victoria touched his face.) You just being the way you are makes me a better Soldier. You make me proud to be one of your crew. My love for you is deeper than anything I can compare too. You are my air, my thirst and hunger. Without you I could not bear to live alone. So with all my heart. I pledge my everlasting soul to yours until death of my soul."

He sighed and with his hand he wiped a few tears from his eyes. Victoria never let go of his hand. Knowing it gave him comfort. Then the Preacher said

"Victoria read your personalized Vows to Kaidan." Victoria felt in her chest to her throat the feeling of overwhelming truth. She loved him so very very much. And now He'll get to hear the words she'd always wanted him to hear. Tears ran her face not ruining her make-up. A sob came from her mouth. Kaidan tightened his hands in comfort she knew he always had for her. She looked back at Liara and she gave her the slip of hand written paper. She sighed and looked into the brown eyes of Kaidan and knew it would be fine.

"I love you so very very much. Those last few days before we prepared for the war. I was honestly worried of failure. But you kept me believing that we could win this. (Seeing the next line she felt her voice cracking into sobs.) And for that I'm overjoyed that I love you more than anything I can't even begin to find the words to express. Kaidan you are my man, my strength and my strongest backbone that I'd never dream in a million years I'd ever get to have. (Then she looked up at Kaidan through her tears smiling in joy.) I loved you the moment I met you and I haven't stopped feeling this way. I won't dishonor your love for me for it is just as equal to your hearts love that I swear to my dying day that I will be yours forever and ever till my dying breath. That is so much more than I ever dreamed I would get in my lifetime. You are my true love. And I don't think I would love another soul as much as mine does yours. I pledge to love, honor and cherish your love till death takes my soul."

Then she saw the look and his sighed whisper of Shepard. It always made her feel home with him.

"Now they've agreed to also share the Church vows as well so Kaidan will start." Kaidan looked at the Preacher and then at his slip of paper. He turned it over to the back of the personalized vows.

He sighed and looked into her light brown eyes and said

"I Kaidan Rapheal Alenko, take you Victoria Leann Shepard, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart. As a Haven of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, My commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed. (Then Kaidan slips on Victoria's wedding band onto her wedding finger) Victoria wept before him.

"I love you Kaidan my Soldier in armor." He kissed her cheek and it calmed her nerves.

"Now Victoria, your time to read your vows to Kaidan." Said the Preacher.

"I Victoria Leann Shepard, (She sobs at the fact she didn't have to say Commander and didn't want too.) As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face. (She sighed thinking about the times.) It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank the Lord above enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. (She cried harder feeling the power of her love for him.) Kaidan Rapheal Alenko, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. To be my wedded Husband. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, 'til death do us part. I thee wed." (Then Victoria slips on Kaidan's wedding band onto his wedding finger)

"Now Kaidan, Victoria hold each other's hands and I'll perform the Hand Blessing." Kaidan sighed and so did Victoria. She looked into his eyes so glassy from the feelings of what she's said to him. Then Kaidan took her trembling hands inside his and they looked into each other's eyes. Then the Preacher put his hand on theirs and spoke.

"Kaidan and Victoria, These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

Now our heavenly Father, guide, protect and overseer. Bless theses hands so that they may live many many years together. In your name we pray. Amen" then the Preacher told the guests.

"I pronounce this couple Mr. and Mrs. Kaidan Raphael Alenko. Kaidan you may kiss your bride." Kaidan lend into Victoria and lifted her veil and he took her into his embrace and kissed her in strong passion. Everyone cheered. When they broke the kiss to hold up their hands Joker got up and slapped Kaidan on the back as a well done Major. Then they walked back down the aisle to the Alliance Anthem. It bought pride into them both to hear it.  
"Kaidan, I'm so glad we invited the crew it so perfect to be surrounded by our friends again." Said Victoria holding tight to Kaidan's hand. Then Mrs. Alenko. Kaidan's mother who sat in the front pew grabbed her son and held him. Then she looked at Victoria. She only met her a few months back to introduce her into the Alenko family.

"I only wish your father could have seen you marry." Said Mrs. Alenko saddened. He held his mother and Victoria held Mrs. Alenko's hand and rubbed it with the other hand. Then she told Kaidan to see to his wife.

"Yeah, I will Mom." He sighed looking at Victoria as something new. His wife. His forever. Then they went out of the church bubbles where blown in the June air. Bells of the church ringing. Admiral Hackett Saluted them both as they passed him. They got into their Limo and Kaidan helped gather her train of her lace dress as she entered the Limo. Then he and her waved goodbye until the Reception.

"Kaidan, what you think about how I looked?" she asked knowing the look on his face an hour ago told it all but still she liked to hear his voice say it.

"Shepard you are stunningly beautiful and it so breathtaking." He said pulling her closer and kissing her into a make out scene in the backseat of the Limo car.

"Oh, Kaidan." She moaned holding him tighter as he ran his hands on her back. Then Victoria felt Kaidan slow to a part and their Limo driver told them that the hotel is coming around the next turn. Then the Limo stopped. "We're here Commander." Said the Limo driver. Kaidan got out first being he is the closest to the door. He helped Victoria out and they went into the brand new Hotel. Kaidan and Victoria checked into the reserved room his mother booked for them.

"Room 253. Here's your key sir." Said the clerk at the hotel clerk desk. Kaidan led her upstairs and down a gorgeously rugged hallway and candalures lit ceilings. Then he swapped the hotel room key in the key lock of the hotel room. Then they entered.

"Shepard, I wanted to ask you something. Is it true. You love me even before we actually spoke the first time we met?" Kaidan sat down on the bed.

"Kaidan, I meant every word I said. I love you more than anything. Now I'm willing to be the wife you deserve for the rest of my life and yours. Kiss me." She said opening a box she knew Tali bought over that morning. The dress for the Reception. Kaidan got up and rushed into her arms and they kissed passionately. "Oh, Kaidan." She moaned in-between kisses. Then they stopped.

"Yeah, I better stop before the honeymoon starts." He chuckled. She smiled at him and said. "I can't wait for tonight after the Reception." She said looking at Kaidan with a lustful longing in her eyes. Then he went into the bathroom to shower and get into his Tux he bought. She wanted so badly to shower with him inside the same shower. He used to make out with her in her cabin's shower as she and he would bathe each other. She could hear the shower turn on. Her heart ached to join him. "Kaidan?" and then a short pause.

"Yeah."

"Can we, you know, bathe each other like we did before the whole Reaper war?"

"Well, I'm shaving but I'll let you in if you mean what I think you meaning." He said sounding a bit naughty at the ending of the sentence. She went to the shut door of the hotel room bathroom door. Put her ear to the door and shut her eyes and listens to the bathroom sink run as she knew he was shaving. Her heart skips a beat everytime just thinking of touching his face his shoulders or just anywhere of Kaidan.

"Oh damn!" she opened her eyes to the shout of Kaidan in pain and upset. She opened the door and saw Kaidan with a cut on his cheek with blood oozing from it. He looked a bit embarrassed at the fact he cut himself with his razor.

"I'm 36 years old and I cut myself on my razor." He said selfcritziseing himself. Victoria went out to her med kit and got rubbing alcohol and band aids and returned to see Kaidan sitting on the edge of the bathtub. With toilet paper to his bleeding cheek.

"Shepard I'm ashamed of this. I just wanted to look great for you tonight." He said upset with his hand.

"Shh, it's alright. I'll fix the cut and you'll never know you cut your cheek." She said moving his hand holding the bloody toilet paper. She dapped some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and dapped at the cut. Hissing sounds escaped Kaidan's mouth.

"Oh stop that. I'm not dapping that much on it." She said sounding like she was a mother.

"Hey, It stings." He moaned. Then she got the band aid and put it over the cut.

"There, just leave it be for a few minutes and then I'll put some make-up on it to hide the cut." Said Victoria. Then she looked at Kaidan. Kaidan looked at her and then he got up and took off his boxer briefs and removed the shower curtain.

"Kaidan wait." She said standing up.

"Well, I have to be clean for the Reception in two hours." Closing the curtain behind him. Then she unzipped the sides of her dress and put the dress on the bed.

"Kaidan I'm coming into the shower wait a minute." She walked across the floor into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain aside and saw Kaidan with those eyes that always made her feel like the only girl in the world for him. He grabbed her hand and she stepped into the shower and soon they were kissing and scrubbing each other. Then she got done and he was finished with washing her. Then they got out of the tub and Victoria started to cry. Kaidan was concerned.

"Did I scrub too hard? Or is it something I said?" he asked.

"No, I just realized all the times I almost lost you. I hurt inside from that." She cried. Kaidan got a towel wrapped around his waist and held her.

"I'm safe, I'm never gona leave you, (he sighs) Ever."

"Kaidan, hold me don't let go of me. Just don't let go." She said looking into his face letting go of all with holding of emotion.

"I'm so sorry for Jenkins, Ashley, and all we've lost. I'm so sorry Kaidan." she cried. He held her and realized all the deaths of everyone were coming out in one big outcry of emotion.

"Shepard, don't cry. There was nothing you could have done. And about Ashley I'm over the guilt of that." Said Kaidan starting to neck on her. Her sobs slowed as she wanted to have it now. It just felt if she did the pains would stop. She pulled his towel off and she started kissing him. He stopped her and said "No! I won't ruin our honeymoon." He scolded her. Heartbroken and understanding that she left the bathroom in a towel. He picked up the towel from the floor she pulled off him. Rewrapped it back on his waist and damn himself for saying that. Knowing she was wanting it so sincerely. Victoria sat on the bed drying her hair. She saw Kaidan walk in and sit in a chair in front of her and he grabbed her hand and said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to ruin what I want to be the greatest memory we'll share together." He said looking into her eyes. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm too broken about how it ended in London and still I guess feeling upset about the Reapers and losing so many crew over the years."

"Shh, just look at me. I'm still here. I'll be here forever." He said and she kissed him.

"Now I'm okay, get dressed." She said removing the towel she had on her head. She got her bra from the floor put it on. Kaidan got his tux still inside the suit bag. He went inside the bathroom. Victoria was getting into her second dress. Her reception dress she has been waiting to show Kaidan for months. Then Kaidan comes out with his bow tie dangling around his neck to his chest.

"Shepard, I don't know. . ." and dropped the words as he saw her in the slender fitted dress.

"Shepard, I. . . your beautiful." He sounded abousaluotly stunned at how gorgeous she looked. He realized at the wedding for the first time since shore leave. He never knew how beautiful she would look in dresses. Victoria smiled a shy smile.

"Kaidan you're blushing." She laughed. Kaidan looked at her and rushed to her and held her face.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered and kissed her mouth. She ran her hands on his shoulders and down his arms. Then she remembered what he said. She broke the kiss and said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to . ." Kaidan kissed her cheek and said.

"Don't apologize." He smiled.

"Oh, this tie I can't get tied." He sighed with smile. She helped tie his bow tie. She stepped back and said

"Kaidan, you're so handsome in a tux I never would've guessed it." She said glowing about his looks.

"Well, I see I haven't lost my looks, so it seems." He laughed bragging. Then they headed off to his Mother's house for the lunch party before the Reception. They danced. When 2:45 p.m rolled around. Kaidan and Victoria got to the Limo and rode to the Ballroom in town. They came into the ballroom. Everything from tables to chairs where dressed with alliance navy blue and bright red colors drowning everything. Kaidan held her hand and led her onto the hard wood dance floor. Then they slow danced in each other's embrace. No one had arrived yet.

Then the whole crew rushed into the ballroom. James in his tux as well and a specially made one to fit Garrus for his Turian body. James was yelling

"I'll get the champagne!" Victoria was upset and light hearted since, hell everyone deserve some partying since the freedom was won. She gave it to every single species in the galaxy.

"James please behave yourself." Warned Shepard. He saluted her and said.

"Yes Ma'am." Then the families of the Alenko rushed in and soon the reception was under way. Toasts were given. Food was served. Then it was time for the Bride and Grooms first dance as husband and wife. Then Kaidan led her to the dance floor. Victoria looked into his eyes and whispered.

"I hate to admit this now. I don't know how to dance well." She knew this was gona be awkward.

"Don't matter. Slow dancing suits me fine." then the song Unbreakable by Westlife started to play and he played the parts that the singer was singing. Then Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. His hands on her waist and pulled her close to his body. Then he said into her ear.

"I'll show you something I know." She looked into his face puzzled. He in moments showed her how to turl and what it's like to be dipped in his arms. She enjoyed the fact as the song played she felt the same as the words being sang. Then the song ended and he kissed her lovingly. Then the next song played. She didn't know Kaidan picked this one. Beautiful in White by Westlife. She was shocked and overjoyied about this is how he felt about her. Then the rest of the guests joined into the dance floor. He danced Victoria around and around the floor. Then the song slowly ended. Then she kissed him and said

"I honestly hopelessly love you Major Kaidan Alenko." She said giving him the sweetest look in her eyes. He smiled and took her lips into his. Before they knew it they were the only ones just standing kissing amongst the crowd of dancing family and crew. Liara smiled she hadn't seen either of them as happy as they are now. It bought happy tears to Liara's face. Tali was concerned for Liara.

"What's the matter Liara?" she asked.

"Look at them. They are so perfect for each other. And I'm glad they get to have each other for the rest of their lives." Explained Liara. Then Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion played and they started to return to slow dancing in each other's arms. Then a tap was felt.

"Sorry Major. Do you mind if I dance with the bride." Admiral Hackett asked.

"Of course, Sir." Said Kaidan a bit startled. She blew a kiss to Kaidan before being led about the floor in the arms of Admiral Hackett. Then the song ended and she kissed Hackett on the cheek then saluted him. He responded with a salute back. Then James wanted a turn to dance with Shepard. She looked at Kaidan who was dancing with Liara.

"Okay Lieutenant." He was a brutish guy but was a strong dancer. That wasn't something she thought James Vega would be good at at all. Then she returned to the arms of her loving husband. Kaidan was so glad to be dancing with Shepard now that Tali revealed she has no dancing talent what so ever. But still like Tali all the same.

Then another song played. I'll Be Loving You Forever by Westlife. She loved this song and so did Kaidan. Slow dancing her awhile she lend her cheek against his. Feeling his breathe was so sexy to her. She placed a hand against the other cheek that wasn't against her face. Then as the whole song played he held her tightly as if he would lose her. She knew he was starting to become jealous of the other guys. This to her was silly. He's her husband now not just the Major or even Kaidan Alenko. He was her man, her lover, her right hand Soldier and most of all her best friend. Then as the next song played Victoria sobbed on Kaidan's shoulder. He didn't ask why but just held her tighter as he rubbed up and down on her back. It was soothing to her. She sobbed

"God, this is our song Kaidan." The song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Then he saw the look of sorrow on her face.

"Its gona be fine. Nothing will part us now. No Reaper left standing anywhere in the galaxy because you stopped them. We all did." He said holding her face in his hands. Then Kaidan walked her to the wedding table for her to rest and gain composer. The song meant a lot to her and him. It also scared her for she always believed she'd somehow lose him. It never stopped plaguing her. Liara went to her and asked if she felt alright.

"Yes, just a bit weepy over the song. Don't worry it's just our song. It's always brought tears to me." Kaidan went to the champagne table and got two more glasses for her and himself. He walked back and she looked up at him as if needing his voice as comfort.

"Kaidan, what's wrong with her?" she seemed to be panicking over this fear. Kaidan told Liara.

"Liara, get Chakwas. I think she's having war shock." He said holding her close.

"Kaidan, please don't let go of me." She said shaking uncontrollably. Chakwas got to the table.

"Kaidan follow me." Said Dr. Chakwas. Kaidan picked her up into his arms and carried her to the sofa room. She got out her med Omni tool. She scanned and said.

"Nothing's wrong maybe she's slowly suffering from the loss of not being with you for two years and she's mentally reliving it." Kaidan was devastated about what happened to him on Horizon. But then Victoria started to sob.

"Kaidan, Kaidan, I'm sorry about Cerberus. I can't help it." Then she fell into sleep. Kaidan sat with Victoria and said.

"Shepard, I'll be fine. Just don't block that pain out. It's alright about Horizon. I'm partly to blame for the prideful upset I threw at you." Then Victoria sat up and was fine.

"Why the hell am I in the sofa room? We have to dance Kaidan." She said upset. Kaidan held her hand and went back into the ballroom and they danced the rest of the night. She never again had the mental breakdown she had that moment. Then Kaidan and Victoria left the ballroom to the Limo.

"Kaidan I'm sorry about my breakdown. I don't understand why this mental freezing up is happening."

"It's because you still hold the world on your shoulders. That is why I reasoned with you to take shore leave with me." Said Kaidan. Then they rode back to the hotel. Kaidan never was nervous about what usually happens next. But because she is his now this will mean more to the both of them. Victoria saw the worry in his face.

"Kaidan? Don't worry so. It's gona be fine. Why would this be so nerve racking now. You where the one who made me what I am." She said holding his hand inside her's and laying it on her lap.

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled knowing this shouldn't change anything. But make more memories. Then they got into the hotel. And got to the door. Kaidan stopped Victoria from entering the room. He opened the door and carried her in his arms to the bed.


End file.
